The Saturdays vs The Rowles: The Clash Part I
by TrunksandGotenLover98
Summary: What'll happen when you favorite secret scientist clash with vampires? Who knows! Read and Comment
1. Chapter 1

(K, this a fanfiction including a character (well, characters because this fanfic has Jasmine's best friends and family in it too.) of my creation Jasmine.. This a TSS fanfic, I do not own The Secret Saturdays. I may work on my other story but my writers' block came back. meh -_-. I made Jasmine kinda evil in this one. ^^ READ AND COMMENT!)

Doc: Oh great, now why we all have to go on this road trip anyway?  
>Drew: This'll be great for the kids.<p>

*Drew glances at the "kids". Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo, Jasmine (with annoyed/bored look on her face), Mikey (Jasmine's older brother with one very important mission: to keep Zak away from his cute, kickass, somewhat emo, annoying little sister (even though Jasmine's fourteen and Mikey's 15 and Jasmine's totally kickass when it comes to boys trying to flirt with her [this includes Zak] ), Charlie, ( Jasmine's younger brother who has the same purpose as Mikey and he's 13), Jasmine's younger sister, Amethyst (who has a sister complex with Jasmine)

The rest of the cast will be explained later on.

Jasmine: Can we get in the car already? My leg is starting to cramp.

Doc: I didn't need to hear something from you, Little Miss Pain in My Ass.

Jasmine: If you weren't so hard headed then you wouldn't have to deal with the fact that a fourteen year old girl totally toped your inventions. Are you _still _jealous over _that_, Oji-chan? *smirks*

(Jasmine and Doc hate each other which will put Zak's love life in jeapordy. ;] )

Doc: Wait, what did you say?  
>Jasmine: *smirks even more as her emerald green eyes get a michevous glint* (inherited from her father, Issac because he was a good kid but liked to cause trouble every now and then :D)<p>

Jasmine: It means grandpa in Japanese.

Doc: *screaming* Shut up! I am NOT that old!

Issac *smirking as he watched Jasmine and Doc fight* Well, you are at least 10-20 years older than me considering the fact that I'm thrity seven.

Drew: *thinking* _WTF?_ O-O

Jasmine: *laughs nevously and glances at her father*

Issac: *meets his daughter's gaze and sighs*... -_-

Jasmine: ... -_-

Drew: O-O

Jasmine: *sighs and decides to tries her best to change the subjuct*

Dad, I need you to promise me something..

Issac: o.o What do you mean by that?

Jasmine: Promise me that you'll keep Zak away from me

Doc: Hmm... That may be a good idea, maybe we could send him to Doctor Beeman to see if he gets himself straightned out.

Jasmine:*slightly evil laugh and contines to smirk*

Drew: O-O *screams* DOC!

Zak: O-O What do mean by that? *looks at Doc nervously*

Jasmine: *rolls her eyes and forces everyone in the large van*

Two hours later...

Jasmine: Fiskerton... STOP poking me, Zak STOP trying to touch me. *glares out the window*

Fiskerton: *continues to poke Jasmine*

Drew: I think you got us lost

Doc: We are NOT lost, I have a amazing sense of direction

Issac: We've passed the same highway three times already. If you can't figure out where we're going in the next five minutes, I'm driving.

Jasmine: ... *deep in thought*

Zak: *poking Jasmine in the ribs but Jasmine doesn't seem notice because she's deep in thought*

Fiskerton: *notices this and moves Zak away from Jasmine* (Seating Arrangements: Jasmine in the very back of the car *head pressed against the inner wall of the car, the wind blowing in her hair, the vixen at her heels, Oobee-kun in Jasmine's lap and


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "Happy" Family Time ... and the pathway for Jasmine: Tsarvena/Princess, Misunderstood Misfit

Continung where we left our favorite cryptid hunting family the Saturdays and the Rowles, your not-so-average vampire family...

(Seating Arrangements: Jasmine in the very back of the car *head pressed against the inner wall of the car, the wind blowing in her hair, the vixen at her heels, Oobee-kun in Jasmine's lap and Lucky on her leg. Zak, Fisk, Komodo in the front, *Wadi's sitting next to Zak and kinda behaving like a rapist (heh -_-""")*, Mikey, Charlie, Amethyst, Joey (Jasmine's younger brother who's 11), Janice ( Jasmine's annoying, airhead of a cousin with HUGE boobs (her attention span is the size of a peanut cause it went to her boobs. -_-) Logan (twins with Janice, is dense with girls and has a crush on Jasmine but she seems oblivous to it), Janie (Jasmine's twin sister are in the second row and Issac (Jasmine's father), Doc, Drew, Doyle are sitting in the front row) (The rest of the Rowles family is driving in a double decker RV)

Issac: Like I was saying before we are lost, whether you like it or not

Jasmine: Oto-san's right... We've passed the same speed limit sign six times already.

(Oto-san means father in japanese, there will be a lot of japanese reference in my story. ^w^)

Janie: *high pitched squeal* LOOK ITS A MALL!

Jasmine: *groans and starts to feel nausous*

Issac: -_-

Mikey, Charlie and Joey: *roll thier eyes and try their best not to think of that dreaded sentence*

Jasmine: *sighs*

Groans of boredem emit from the car

After exiting the car

Jasmine: -_- (this is actually one of her usual faces) *dizziness and feeling uneasy*

Issac: *worried look while keeping an eye on Jasmine*

Korin: (Jasmine's tutor) I didn't think you'd be the type to get carsick, Tsarvena

Jasmine: I never was the type to get carsick. There's just something about this place that gets on my nerves... I'm going to see what the trees say about this place

(Jasmine has the abilty to talk to trees and animals, amazing agility, to manuplate any form, sneak into any place without getting caught and the natural charm to get information out of someone)

Korin: _I knew I wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about this place, ingoring the fact that I strrongly dislike this idea of a 'road trip'_

Jasmine: *pressing the head againist the tree and breathing slowly* Is it safe to travel in these parts?

Tree: *whispers* _Nooo... Get out while you still can child..._

Jasmine: *asks in a low, almost unhearable voice* Why not?

Tree: *whispers* _Dark magic... Dark magic runs through this forest, people filled with greed will not survive... Keep your guard up child, even though I already sense a long, hurtful history locked up in the walls of your heart not to be awakened; only for those times when you are truly alone. When you are truly alone you will figure out what kind of person you are, child._

Jasmine: *keeping a tight grip on the well-kept dagger hidden in banages that supported her chest while she felt a sharp pain her heart*

*asks in the voice nobody else hears: a soft, warm feminine voice* _What do you mean by that?_

Tree: *answers slowly and begins to feel pity for the misunderstood child* _You have been mistunderstood, been told that you are worthless by the people that are supposed to love you no matter what and you feel like a complete misfit. You will find you place in the world soon child, keep wandering and never give up in the things that make you different from everyone else for you will soon find your place from the world._

Jasmine: *asks softly* How do you know that?

Tree: *whispers* _I had a different life before, you should remember something like that Kaoru. It's Ojii-chan, the idiot that somehow got himself into a tree form. *laughter* You've made me proud, Kaoru. I'm proud to see that you've come so far... Now if only I could figure out to tell you grandmother that I'm not dead._

Jasmine: _Obaa-chan never thought you were dead... _

(Ok, that was chapter two! Read and comment, I would like more reviews! I'll see if I can post chapter three today, since Sunday is the most free day of the week. I might also post a drawing of Jasmine, if the site allows me to.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The trip to the mall gets interupted by a person passing out.

Jasmine: *sighs as she starts to climb up the tree, stands up on one of the sturdiest branches and checks if there really is a mall*

Janie: What did you see?

Jasmine: I'm not going to tell you *gets a running start and starts jumping from tree to tree*

Janie: *screams* WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!

Jasmine: *stops to glance at Janie, rolls her eyes and continues jumping from tree to tree*

Korin: The Tsarvena acts like she's part of the forest... She must really hate this place.

Boryama: (Jasmine's teacher and protector, Korin and Boryama both teach Jasmine and protecter at the same time, but she has gotten personality traits from the both of them because of all the time she spends with them (her mother is never home, her father is usaully forced to leave on important dipolmatic matters, her brothers' are usaully doing things after school and Amethyst is usaully forced to go shopping with thier mother, thus making Jasmine quite a handful) Boryama and Korin have different views on life but will agree on one thing protect the Tsarvena.

Well... The bright side is that the lass is getting more fit by running of the tops of trees.

Anna: (Jasmine's mother) Damn that stupid kid..

Issac: *narrows his eyes at Anna*

Korin: *trying his best not to use violence but is failing because of the blood coming down from his hand*

Boryama: *shoots waring look at Korin and sighs*

After a good distance of walking later with Jasmine completly gone from sight...

Anna: I wonder where the hell that stupid brat has run off to

Issac: *annoyed look*

Issac: O-O *notices that Jasmine's on the grass, probably collasped from exuastion*

Korin: *sighs* The Tsarvena overworks herself too hard so I'm not suprised...

Issac: *ashamed face*

Boryama: *puts a cormforting hand on Issac's shoulder and smiles* *boasting*

You shouldn't worry about her, that lass's stronger than you think. She took on one of my strongest attack spells head on and she didn't suffer a scratch.

Korin: *laughter* You're such a showoff, she must get that from you.

Boryama: *narrows his eyes* She gets her stubborness from you.

Korin: *moves so he's all up in Boryama's face and glares*

Issac: *-_-'''*

Boryama: *scowls* :/

The vixen: *annoyed look at Korin and Boryama while she keeps an eye on her sleeping mistress*

Now isn't the time for a martial quarrel

Korin: *moves away from Boryama and decides to check if Jasmine will want to get up*

The answer is no..

After some time, in the town of St. James inside a hotel...

Jasmine: *asleep in the bed*

Issac: *sighs*

Janie: So... When are we going to the store?

Issac: *mutters a curse word*

Anna: We should get going, things would be better off if we just left

Drew: We should go to the mall too

Doc: *rolls his eyes and walks down the hall*

Andrew: *sighes as he's forced to go out by his sister Janice*

(Chapter Three may be kinda short but Chapter Four will be longer and funny.)

Jasmine: Yaaay...

Anna: You and your stupid father complex.

Jasmine: But I love Mama too! *smirks and blows a kiss to Anna.

Anna: Don't... Do.. That... You're lucky your father is terrible with kind.

Issac: Terrible with what?

~Read Chapter Four to see what happens~


	4. Chapter 4

Part of OVA: Memories... Too much love in the air (Part Two of my OVA... This doesn't have anything to do with this story or my other story... Yet.. This OVA is slightly ahead of my second story. So comment please!) P.S (This will be in normal third person) Jasmine felt heat rush through her cheeks as she noticed Klaus, her old childhood friend standing there and could feel tears starting to form but quickly brushed them away before anyone could see them. "Klaus... It sure has been a while hasn't it, old friend.." Jasmine thought and then realised she sounded exactly like her father, Issac. She missed him terribly but couldn't let the others see that because she was tired of Janie getting jealous of her always being "daddy's little princess". Jasmine sighed and set her head down on the table... I wanted to go with you but mom wouldn't let me... Things are horrible, even though Nii-chan is trying his best for all of us since mom hates being responsible... She took away my phone for no reason. I'm still the responsible one in the family, I'm the mature one in the family but I need a vacation. I can't believe I'm saying that because I usually hate vacations... I'm tired, I can't deal with anything and things don't help because Zak and the kid are lovesick puppies. Being around people that are in love only makes things worse for me, I don't know how long I can hold it anymore. Also considering the fact that my blood making side is more dominant... which only makes things worse... "Oh god... No, no. no.. All this because the kid has no backbone... I'm going to kill her..." Jasmine thought as she felt a pain in the middle of her chest and started to feel very, very dizzy... "You're pale... You're really pale. Oh shit, don't tell me that..." Mikey whispered in a voice that only Jasmine could hear. "What do you think is going on here? If that kid would have just admitted that she's hopelessy head over heels for Lance this would NOT be happening?" Jasmine exclaimed in Mikey's head. "Get the hell out of my head!" Mikey yelled back. (inside his head) "What other choice do I have! It's not like I can just say Oh look at me I'm a vampire! I have enough to deal with considering the fact that I have a hopeless puppy in love with me and another one in love with my best friend?" Jasmine snapped back. (inside Mikey's head) "Create a diversion." "Wha- Damn, you stupid imouto... Don't make me worry like that." Mikey muttered as he quickly recited a magic spell in his head. A small groan emitted from Jasmine. "I feel like crap..." Jasmine replied, her voice slurred until everything went black. "She passed out... Wait how is she bleeding..."Mikey murmered. "Ok... I forced myself to wake up again... I bleed out because of the lack of blood. I'll be fine... if I don't think about it.. I have to do something important..." Jasmine remarked softly as she stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Much better... I kicked him in the ribs... Now what do we do? School's out early..." Jasmine remarked with a small smirk on her face. (I decided to continue my OVA in this story. Please comment. I will post Chapter 16 in the regular time frame. ^_^ I had some writer's block and I was busy so new chapters might sometime this week or this weekend.) 


	5. Chapter 5: Takes Time to Know One

Chapter Five: Takes Time to Know One... Or not...

-_-''''

(Chapter Five, there might be some changes like some chapters being written in regular 3rd person. Now there's going to be some ZakxJasmine. ^^ Thank you for the reviews! I wasn't actually expecting many reviews cause I'm kinda a newbie and a note to self: dedicate a random story for my random ovas. I'll also try to stick to the story plot so things make more sense. ^-^)

One Day Later...

Zak sat in his hotel room, his arms tucked behind his neck as he lay down flat on the bed and wondered why they decided to leave Zak and Jasmine alone... Alone with Jasmine... Just the thought of it made him blush like crazy, Zak could feel the increase in his heatbeat every minute he thought about her.

"Jasmine... Jasmine is cute. I think she's cute..." Zak admitted softly to himself and his heart pounded even harder in his chest.

Zak remembered waking up to a note that was in mother's handwriting saying that they had gone out the mall and would probably not return until nightfall... Chills went down Zak's spine as he heard a high pitched scream emit from down the hall... The door slammed and it broke because Zak's desperation to see what was going. He couldn't let anything happen to Jasmine, whether the reason behind this might be his potential crush on Jasmine or his natural abilty to just feel the need to protect someone. Zak didn't care, he just wanted to see if Jasmine was alright, he didn't care the extreme scolding he would get Wadi later on. He just needed to know...

Zak stood by the bed/couch that Jasmine was sleeping on and was out of breath. Jasmine was on the couch breathing heavily as she clutched the necklace that hung on her neck, gripping it so tightly that blood was falling from her enclosed fist. Zak eyes widened as he noticed the blood.

"Aren't... you... why are you..." Zak stammered, struggling to form a sentence because he was in shock.

Jasmine sighed and made herself more comfortable on the couch, trying to forget the dream and stared up at the wall. Zak stood there unsure of what to do and Jasmine hadn't even realized that Zak had entered the room.

"So... Why did you let yourself bleed like that?" Zak asked, confusion in his face.

"Do you want breakfast?" Jasmine asked, her dark brown eyes alit with childlike curiousity.

"I-

Jasmine had went up the stairs up before Zak could finish his sentence in search of her favorite do nothing outfit. Zak had decided to follow the blur of white up the stairs and Zak stared in awe of the well-kept room.

Pictures of recent trips, occasional shopping trips to the mall with friends, childhood pictures with friends and family, class pictures were thumbtacked to one section of the room, drawings, insperational quotes and anime posters were posted to most of the other sides. A collection of snowglobes, teddy bears and countless of other plush toys were on shelves, jumbled near the bed or on top of a bookshelve. To tie everything together, the room was painted with a bright royal blue.

"Found it!" Jasmine exclaimed enthusatically as she pulled on her dark blue gauntlets for good luck and crashed down on the soft and comfy bed.

Jasmine sighed and had a content look on her face as she listened to the music emitting from her ipod. A small smile found its way on Jasmine's face as she continued listening to the music. Dragon Quest Nine, one if the best games out there and Jasmine had been the lucky one to be able to download all of the video game's soundtrack. Oh how she wished she could either be a manga artist, video game creator, cartoonist or at least some kind of interesting job that involved drawing and epic graphics. To be a cartoonist and a writer was what Jasmine had set her mind to do. Life would hve been a sweet, sweet paradise if Jasmine could succed in doing that. Also to prove everyone from her mom's side wrong. The sweet, sweet satification of doing what you dreamed of doing...

Jasmine quickly sat up, grabbed her phone and dashed out the door... Zak stared in awe as Jasmine left. This time he really was alone... :[

(Chapter 6 will be up later or sometime thisn or next week or the weekend. Please comment!)


	6. Chapter 6: Childhood Memories

Chapter Six: A Childhood Flashback

(Chapter Six; Childhood Flashback... The Saturdays finnaly learn part of a girl's struggle... Warning: there is a bit more swearing than usual)

**Time for the story...**

~ A spoken flashback ~

(_A story is being told)_

_There was a time when there was a a family... A very happy family who also ranked high class. Or that was what the commoners were led to believe... the family wasn't happy, they only acted like that because of the baroness. Four girls and three boys... But two of the children were actually adopted but the public wasn't supposed to know that. One of the girls was to confined at home due to strict rules because the doctors had made a claim that the poor small girl was mentally slow. Which was the "fancy" term for stupid._

_ The girl confined to the house was born with some severe birth defects and was small for her age... Which was why most people pited her. Most of the people in the town and the family from the girl's father's side pited her. She was tired of being pited, she was tired from being the bed, she was tired of being hated by her mother... The girl was mentally ready to die... A large majority of people didn't want that... The girl was in too much pain, agony and had ran out of ideas on how to comfort those close to her that she had just given up. Given up on the fight, given up on the fight to life because she had no more strength to care any more._

_ There was a plague known as the Black Plague going on throught the kingdom and the girl wondered if this was the reason why she had been so sick... Even though the girl's mother had been againist it... The girl no longer belived in fighting to live and was slowly starting to experience memory loss... There was only one person who at least had some hope..._

_~Somewhat visual flashback~_

_(A video is being shown on a cell phone)_

_ The girl stared blankly at the wall, wondering when would be the time that she would die... or at be confined to a somewhat place. A mental hospital might have been a better idea... Some blood was matted againist the girl's mud brown hair with a mess of green starting from the bottom... Would her mother stoop so low that she would try to kill **her own daughter**? Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she felt the pain come back once again... On and off, would the pain finnaly kill the girl off? That was all she wanted, a painless death, death was only a very long nap..._

_Girl: You're not helping yourself... You can't... :[_

_*the girl shuts her eyes tightly and tries to force away the pain... The plan of trying to put a strong face in front of hert father was never going to work, so why even bother?*_

_*Sighing can be heard from the girl's father as he stares at the small shadow in the bed... They were both trying to put a strong face for each other and were failing*_

_"You're not helping anyone by not talking."_

_Girl: *screams* :[_

_"What do you expect me to do? I don't understand why I'm still in this freakin' bed, in this damned house, in this damned kingdom in the first place! I don't get why the hell I'm still here! I wanna freakin' die right now! I have nothing to live for anymore!_

_*yells, also keeping the girl quiet* :/_

_"I have nothing to live for if you die so get those **damned** ideas out of your head!"_

_Girl: *admits in a irritated voice* :[_

_"That doesn't help any of us... I've already told you... You're wasting your time here... I'm probably going to die in the next few days anyway..."_

_"Would you stop talking like that already!"_

_Girl: *sighes, tries to get a sitting position and then gives up*_

_"Please... make things eaiser on yourself by leaving... I'm either going to be killed by the illness itself or by being drugged by a pychopath..."_

_"What do you mean by that?" _

_Girl: *mutters* -_-_

_"Why do I even bother..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Girl: THIS IS ANNOYING... -_

_More silence..._

_Girl: *sighes and has thoughtful look on her face*_

_"If it makes you happy I'll stop being sucidal...for today..."_

(Spoken Flashback)

~Time passes~

The girl isn't confined to the bed anymore... She now learns that she may have been truly diiferent fom the others... The girl now weilds a gun, one of the youngest socresses to reach a X class and works for the goverment... A martial artist, a master in all types of figting techniques and a thief. Steal from the rich and give to the poor, a solid heart and a postive outlook on life. Ever since she was allowed to have a second chance at life... To protect the kingdoms and to stop those who oppose the goverment... This was difficult for people to understand... But the girl was thankful... She could figure out what she could do in life and prove her mother wrong... To prove that she actually wasn't a good for nothing... The girl was thankful and weilded her gun for a good use...

(This is a question for the readers... Who is the girl in the story?)


	7. Chapter 7: Darkening Skies

( A New Year's present... More chapters are going to be added to both of my stories! I

Chapter Seven:

Darkening Skies, Painful Memories... Part I

The sky was dark, the rooms were cold... Even though it was noon, it was extremly dark. This was strange for the Saturdays... But it was Zak's fault that he had fallen for a vampire. A ultimate failure at a vampire. Jasmine already knew what was happening... at least she hoped that her intution was wrong or they all be in one hell of problem. Jasmine finnaly figured out why she was a ultimate failure at being a vampire having to force herself to drink blood, having no blood preference even though she was going to turn fifteen soon...

But there was no time to be concerned with her own problems. If she couldn't defeat the enemy that was soon going to arrive... Then all hope would be lost. Jasmine looked out the darkening sky while gripping the coal black cross that was tied againist he neck... Strangely, she was following both her mother and father's relgion... Which Jasmine thought was one of the strangest things considering her parents often fought a lot... They were able to agree on relgion... But they always fight on my account... I am thier dissapointment because there's no telling if I will become a regular vampire...

"So... What's really going on here? Doc is having trouble explaining this..."

"Of course... This isn't the eaisiest thing to explain while using science..."

Doyle glanced at Jasmine, unsure of how to make the situation somewhat better... He already knew that the romance between Zak and Jasmine would never work out... Zak was suffering from hormones which made it difficult for Doyle to figure out if he was _really_ in love with Jasmine. Either way, if it was truly love or the effect of hormones it would never work out...

"I guess this also means that you weren't able to convice that fool that love isn't the best option right now... Am I correct?" Jasmine stated, slight dissapointment in her voice.

"Well... Do you want me to stall for time?"

"That would be the best option... for now... I can't deal with anyone following me... That would only make things _worse..._" Jasmine remarked, staring out the window, noticing the the swriling clouds and the bright flashes of thunder.

"What do you mean by worse? Things-

"How things will turn out will be still be determined... It would be best if you avioded trying to figure out this is happening... For everyone's sake..." Jasmine remarked softly, opening the window and felt the cold wind start to mess up her bangs.

"This is for best, for everyone's sake... even though the true intentions may be misunderstood..." Jasmine replied softly as she jumped out the window.

"He is _way_ out of his league." Doyle murmured as he walked out the door.

~Meanwhile~

A bat Chimera. Having her parents' ancestry coming from vampires. The experiement with Bat DNA. Jasmine continued to sprint off the buildings, allowing for the wind to spread through her small black wings... The weather was getting worse but Jasmine had no regrets. She needed to do this for herself, to prove that even though there was no telling if really she would become a vampire that Jasmine could do something memorable. Jasmine closed her eyes as she felt the cold wind go through the coal black stockings that she wore... The wind current was lifting Jasmine higher and higher.

"This much, much worse than I thought..."

The magic vortex was starting to affect people... Anna was irritable because of her magic and energy was draining. Unfortunally for Isaac. this week also happened to be _that _kind of week for Anna. Why was he stuck being married to this nagging _whore_... There was one very important question. Where was Jasmine? She'd usually be in the house... well, only because today was a Saturday... Jasmine loved Saturday, so where was she now? Isaac wondered if Jasmine had gone out to investigate what was going on outside. Of _course_... How stupid could Isaac could have gotten? Oh wait, he was tired...

Time passed slowly. Jasmine hated when time passed slowly when something dangerous was going to happen. It just made her feel even more swirling mass of the dark magic vortex was getting larger and were multiplying... At least Jasmine's father had taught her a new magic attack a few nights before. Even though Jasmine had many tricks up her sleeve, there was one attack that would be sure to kill... Only if things would have gotten to that level would Jasmine have to use the attack.

Jasmine took a deep breath and could feel the wind get stronger. The whole family managed to catch up to her... Everyone she knew was there... Isaac ignored the irritating chatter that Anna made and concentrated on his little girl... Issac taught Jasmine all that he could and now he just wanted to see her in action. To see how strong Jasmine was... His little girl that was infused with DNA that made her different than the others... Jasmine was a breed of chimera... A bat and a vampire hybrid... Having vampires in her ancestery and somehow being fused with Bat DNA at a young age... Letting her have to ability to be in the air while in battle. Isaac let a small smirk rise to his face.

"Wait 'til Anna sees her _now..." _

Jasmine held the weapon in her small hands and waited for some kind of movement that would signal the fight. There were too many people with hate in the world, now there was no way Jasmine would ever be able to tell her father her true drive for fighting. That would only cause complications... Sooner or later, her parents would start to fight. The perfect distraction for the perfect escape... Jasmine breathed in deeply, for the dark magic had been draining most of Jasmine's energy.

_Another dissapointment..._

To be another dissapointment... That was something Jasmine couldn't stand to be called again but she had been stuck with that label for the past fourteen years of her life... There was no changing that, so why bother with the trouble trying be praised by her parents? Jasmine was tired of seeking approval, the love of parents that a child normal would seek, she had tried her best but nothing seemed to work... Also considering the fact that Jasmine'e own mother tried to kill her by using many, painful, gruesome, cruel methods. One of them was turning Jasmine into roadkill _-paying someone to run over Jasmine- _in order to get the large sum of life insurance that was on Jasmine because the family had been running out of money... As in the "family", it really meant that Anna had been the one running out money.

Now it was time for the strike. A hard, swift kick had sent Isaac and Anna crashing down painfully againist the ground. A quick, nimble movement and the tying of red string had thier hands tied together. A very difficult partnership because Isaac and Jenna depised each other now more than ever even though they were married. Only the Rowles children had gotten the somewhat better treatment, they were only pushed down but it wasn't done agressively. The Saturdays had gotten the second to worse treatment - having someone thrown in order to send everyone crashing down painfully to the ground- and that person was Zak...

This was for the best... Jasmine hated having to leave her brothers. But they was nothing else she could do... The longer Jasmine stayed, the greater chance that everyone would be in danger... Jasmine wouldn't stop running...

Gomenasia, minna...


End file.
